1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protective vehicle partitions and refers more specifically to a bullet resistant protective vehicle partition including a molded fiberglass lower panel and a plexiglass upper panel having a window therein secured together and adapted to be connected to the center posts of a vehicle in which the protective vehicle partition is installed. The protective vehicle partition further includes lower and upper side panels and upper panel extensions constructed and arranged to prevent aiming a weapon around the ends of the partition and to permit operation of the rear door locks of a vehicle in which the protective vehicle partition is installed only from the front of the vehicle and to prevent operation of the rear window operators through a full 360.degree. with the rear doors closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, protective partitions for front seat occupants of vehicles such as police cars, taxicabs and the like have been known. Such known protective vehicle partitions have usually been a transparent panel connected between the top of the front seat and the roof of the vehicle, which panel has extended completely transversely of the vehicle. Such panels of the past have sometimes included openings therethrough for passing articles such as money and the like.
Such panels provided no protection between the top of the front seat and the floor of the vehicle and have allowed aiming of weapons around the ends of the panels as well as operation of both the rear door locks and window operators from the rear of the vehicle. Full protection of front seat occupants from ceiling to floor and around the ends of the partitions is desirable, and it is desirable to permit control of rear door locks and window operators only from the front of the vehicle in vehicles such as police cars.